My Immoratal Lawliet
by IggyGirl14
Summary: Raito was never Kira, but he was still a suspect. Then Lawliet dies and Raito reminisces about the times they shared at his graveside, but then a familiar person comes to the grave too.Warnings include very high teen for violence and some limes not sex .


**Note: The song being used is "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I would recommend listening to it while reading this. Also, in this fic Light was never Kira or anything. It was someone else who you will find out soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Immortal, and I defiantly don't own Death note or Raito would never have been Kira, Lawliet would be Raito's boyfriend, and BB would die in every episode (Misa in every other.) So, yeah, I don't own death note.**

* * *

Thunder roared overhead the very small gathering of people in a local cemetery. Surprisingly enough, the clouds had not released the expected rain yet. Anyway, the small group of people wore grief all over their faces, but none had a sadder a face than an average sized brunet with watery auburn eyes named Yagami Raito.

At 2:15 a small but beautifully colored urn was placed into the ground at the base of a large white cross. At this, Raito closed his eyes in what seemed to be a desperate attempt to not cry and maintain his fragile composure. Once the urn was completely buried, a small set of speakers were plugged into an outlet nearby. One man with dark, but graying, hair placed a cd into the speakers and pressed play. The soft tings of piano music played immediately. Raito stiffened immediately, recognizing the song. _Damn it_ he thought to himself.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would Just leave,_

_Your presence still ligers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone._

Tears started to prick at his eyes, before he blinked furiously, ridding himself of them. _Lawliet. _That one word had so much meaning to the boy, for it was a symbol of trust. The trust that the one and only L had finally revealed his true name to his lover and not his prime Kira-suspect. _Stop thinking these stupid thoughts Raito._

_These wounds won't seem to heal, _

_This pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase,_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears ._

~Flashback~

_"L, L where are you?" a voice called out. A brunet walked into a small white room with a lone computer on a desk in the corner. At said computer was a small, lanky raven-haired man. Said raven had his gray eyes, consumed by their pupils, focused onto the screen of the computer. He raised his small hand in a gesture that meant 'Wait a moment or I shall make your life a living hell.' Raito, the brunet, recognized it and patiently stood by the door, a pink box in hand. _

_After a moment, the raven known as L turned around, his expression as blank as white paper. "Yes Raito-kun. What was so important you ran around head courters yelling my name like a mad person?" he asked in a monotone voice. A small flare of anger lit inside the brunet, but quickly squashed it, remembering the item in his hands was heavy and what the date was._

_"Ryuzaki, do you know what today's date is?" Raito asked smugly. The raven's had a spark of confusion in them before returning blank. He shook his head twice. Raito sighed. "Today is October 31." The raven's eyes widened and the blank face lost. "Happy Birthday, L."_

_The raven's eyes widened before softening slightly and getting up. He grabbed the pink parcel out of the young genius's hands and inspected it carefully before bringing his dark eyes back up. "Thank you Raito-kun. I appreciate this." Slight pause. "Now get back to work. Kira isn't going to allow himself to be caught… or distracted." The once soft eyes became as hard and black as flint, with hues of suspicion in them. Raito rolled his eyes in annoyance._

_"Ryuzaki, I am not Kira. Watashi wa Kira de wa nai! (1)" Raito protested. L turned and returned to the desk. _

_Once there he said "7.8 percent Raito-kun." Raito then growled and walked down the hallway, cursing and muttering under his breath. _

~End of Flashback~

The clouds over head continued to roar its annoyance and the wind continued to whip the stubborn group, however, the rain still didn't fall. Finally, all that were left at the grave site were Raito and his father. Eventually his father left too. Raito didn't notice, too caught up in the memories he had built and shared with Lawliet. The music that had played before was still ringing through his ears.

_When you'd scream I fight away all of your fears._

~Flashback~

_"Ah!" a voice sounded in the dark room. Raito immediately sat up and looked to his side. Ryuzaki was asleep for the first time in a few days. However, he was far from 'sleeping peacefully'. He sweaty profusely, his already pale skin was now a sickly pale, and he was writhing in obvious pain. Raito felt a surge of fear go through him and sat up further. He then sat on top of Ryuzaki._

_"Ryuzaki, wake up!" The man beneath him then began to claw at him and struggle violently, although he was still asleep. _

"_BB wa, watashi ga ika se! Nō, nō!(2)" the raven cried out, small droplets of water beginning to pool and fall out of the corner's of his eyes_.

T_he brunet grabbed the raven's flailing hands by the wrist and proceeded to straddle the slightly smaller mans hips to prevent any kicks to hurt him. "Ryuzaki, wake up._ _Shin kuso Ryuzaki. Mezame_!(3)_" the taller boy yelled. _

_Speaking Japanese seemed to work immediately. The raven's struggling became weaker before stopping entirely in all of about 10 seconds. Ever so slowly, wet grey-black eyes opened to meet a concerned auburn gaze._

_"Raito-kun, why are you straddling me?" a confused voice asked. When Raito didn't reply, Ryuzaki yanked on the chain around his own wrist to snap him out of it._

_"Um, well…you see." Light took a deep breath. "You were having a nightmare and screamed. You also started to hit and kick so this was the only way to keep you from hurting yourself or me." Ryuzaki's face paled and his eyes became filled with what could only be called dread._

_"Raito-kun, did I say something?" Raito mentally swore._

"_Yeah…."_

"_What?" he urged._

"…_BB, let me go. No, no!" Ryuzaki paled further and fear now replaced the dread. Then, he suddenly began to cry, the tears leaking out of his eyes as he stared at Raito. Raito began to feel a small burning sensation in his chest, near his heart, as he watched Ryuzaki cry. He then pulled the raven into his arms and petted the black mop of hair gently. The raven, no longer able to resist the treatment, just grabbed the brunet's shirt tightly and buried his face in his chest and let the tears fall. They held each other through the night, but never spoke of it; for that night something sparked in them, but they were both to afraid to admit it._

~End of flashback~

A small sob escaped Raito's mouth, remembering that night. However, the flood of memories didn't stop but pushed forward.

_And I held your hand through all these years, _

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me with your resonating light,_

_ But now I'm bound by the life you left behind,_

_ Your face it haunts my once peaceful dreams, _

_Y__our voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

~Flashback~

_"Raito-kun." Ryuzaki calls out. He turned around to meet a pair of obsidian eyes a few inches from his face. Raito flew backwards, the chain becoming slightly taut. Ryuzaki watches with a bored expression._

_"Yes Ryuzaki?" Raito's annoyed voice sounded. Ryuzaki thumbed his lip._

_"I need to go pick up something." Raito's eye twitched._

_"What do you need to get?" The thumb at his lip began to swipe across Ryuzaki's lip… seductively? _

_"Well, Raito-kun, I am out of strawberries and strawberry shortcake." He replied casually, his stance shifting from foot to foot almost nervously. Raito's eye stopped twitching at the unusual show of emotion. Raito felt something tug in his heart area and it surprised him for he hadn't felt it since that night. With a slightly flushed face, Raito grabbed up the documents still on the desk and neatly placed them in a file, Ryuzaki watching him intently._

_"Come on Ryuzaki, let's go get you're… food." His face immediately lit up, smiling sweetly, but his eyes had a faint look of suspicion and disbelief in them, almost like he expected Raito to argue. Raito, however, ignored this, grabbed his coat and wallet, and walked out the door with Ryuzaki in tow._

_"Did you see that ladies' face when she saw the chain?" Raito asked chuckling as they returned to headqu__arters. Ryuzaki looked up quickly, as if startled, and nodded._

_"Yes, quite amusing I guess." He thumbed his lip and hunched over, deep in thought. Raito noticed and stopped short. He then pulled Ryuzaki towards him and rested his hands on his shoulders. Ryuzaki let his thumb drop from his mouth to stare at Raito. _

_"What's the matter Ryuzaki? You've been distant since we left the store." Raito asked gently. L looked at him cautiously and sighed._

_"I apologize Raito-kun. I have just been wondering why you are being so kind today." Normally soft auburn eyes developed a sharp glint in them and glared at the smaller raven._

_"I was being nice because I am you friend and because-"he paused. What had he been about to say? Ryuzaki's expression immediately became interested. _

_"What else?" he urged. No sign of hearing the raven was seen from the brunet. "Raito-kun, what were-"Raito leaned forward and lightly touched his lips to the raven, gently holding him. After a few seconds, when he wasn't pushed away, he tightened his grip slightly and leaned forward more, pressing his lips more firmly against the one below. Raito became ecstatic when he felt the previously still lips of the raven begin to move hesitantly, gently, and ever so carefully against his own. _

_After what felt like hours but was mere seconds, the two broke apart. Ryuzaki's face became a mask once more. "Raito, we must go to headquarters before long or they will start to worry." Raito nodded, a blank look on his face and followed Ryuzaki, but he felt broken inside. Never the less, he followed his object of adoration back to home, where they would surely have an awkward talk later that day._

~End of flashback~

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,  
There's just too much that time cannot erase _

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

"Lawliet, my precious Lawliet. Why did you leave? Why didn't you listen to me? I told you time and time again that I was not Kira, and yet you still didn't believe me. All the while, the real Kira was just coming closer and closer." A small sob echoed through the empty graveyard, and the broken brunet finally let down his mask and fell to his knees, however, he didn't cry just yet. "I don't really blame you at all Lawliet. If I were in your position, I would have the same suspicion." Another sob sounded.

~Flashback~

_"Raito." A cold voice said sharply. A small wince went through the brunet busy (stalling) at the desk, tying to put stuff away. The raven allowed this stalling for a few minutes, but when the end seemed nowhere in sight he grew annoyed._

_"Yes Ryuzaki?" The brunet asked. The raven then walked up behind him, the handcuff chains clinking the whole way, and spun the chair that Raito was sitting in harshly so the brunet was facing him. Raito uncharacteristically flinched back. Ryuzaki noticed and softened his once hard gaze before placing a gentle hand on the other's shoulder. This however, made the younger adopt a hurt and betrayed look in the soft amber eyes._

_"We need to talk about this afternoon." A guilty look joined the other two. "Come on, we will discuss this in out room." The raven then spun around and walked away, dragging the teen behind him by the chain. _

_Once reaching the room, L took his usual perch on the bed and patted the area next to him, indicating that Raito should sit next to him. Raito, however, stood next to the eccentric detective. An annoyed look entered the detective's eyes, but didn't speak._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"…Well Ryuzaki, you wanted to talk, so what did you-"Raito was cut off by a pair of soft and pale lips press timidly against his. Once the initial surprise wore off, he pressed his own back eagerly, but still gently, letting the detective have control of the situation. Suddenly a pair of cold, pale arms wrapped around the brunet's waist, pulling him closer to the raven, and eventually into the raven's lap. _

_They soon broke away, panting lightly. The raven stared blankly at the brunet, his thumb already back at his mouth. "This could be… complicated." Raito said after an awkward pause. L blinked as if remembering he was still with Raito, and nodded._

_"It will defiantly become a problem in the near future, however," he paused, eyeing Raito thoughtfully, a slight tinge of lust in his gaze, "a relationship between L and Kira could prove to be interesting as well as hazardous for both." A shrug went through his frame. "Who will break first? Will it be Raito, or L?" Raito rolled his eyes severely annoyed at the raven's tone of voice and his thought of developing a relationship from this somewhat mutual attraction. His thought process paused for a second. If L made the first move this time around, then it must be mutual, right? _

_Raito shrugged it off and wrapped his arms around Ryuzaki, enveloping him before lying down with the raven stiff in his arms. Raito lifted his mouth to the raven's ear and licked the shell softly before whispering "I am not Kira Ryuzaki. I promise." The raven relaxed slightly and shifted in the others hold. The brunet immediately loosened his hold so the older man could become more comfortable. The brunet, satisfied, nuzzled his head into the raven's shoulder and drifted off with the lights on. _

_The raven reached over and flicked off the lamp before facing the sleeping man beside him. He raised a skinny hand and placed it in the air above the brunets head, paused, and placed it gently on his head. A small shudder went through the younger's frame and L was ready to jerk his arm back, but then he realized the other was still asleep. Ever so slowly and gently the raven slid the hand in between the mostly brown locks, running his hand through over and over again. The brunet made a happy content sound and scooted somewhat closer to the raven. The insomniac smiled gently and continued to run his fingers through the others hair through the night._

~End of Flashback~

More thunder echoed across the sky, the scent that came before the rain growing stronger every minute. Then the flash of lightning that shone through the dark graveyard exposed the sight of Raito on his knees reading a headstone. The headstone read '_L Lawliet, great detective, son, friend, and lover_.' Raito let out another choked sob at reading the headstone. _Lover, a great love too_.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,  
_

_But though you're still with me, _

_I've been I've been alone all along._

~Flashback~

_The lighting in the room was very dim. In the said room a green sweatshirt was hanging over a chair, as if thrown there. Somewhere near by a white shirt was also thrown carelessly. On the King-sized bed that lay in the room lay an auburn haired man covered in a thin sheen of sweat with a light pink flush upon his face. On top of the man was a lithe raven haired man. _

_The raven leaned down and placed his lips upon the auburn's one. The younger of the two wrapped his hands around the raven. They broke apart again, panting hard. The raven leaned down again and pulled and earlobe into his mouth, nipping at it. The brunet gasped in surprise and tightened his arms around the raven. All the while, the Raven was bringing his hand down the younger's body._

_A loud gasp echoed through the room as the hand reached its intended destination. "L!" Raito gasped loudly. L smirked lightly then released the other's ear._

_"Lawliet." He said quietly, trailing kisses down the neck of the brunet, making him squirm and pant._

_"What?" he asked, too worked up to think logically._

_"My name is Lawliet." The raven replied, flicking his wrist at a fast speed._

_"Lawliet!" the other moaned. Lawliet smiled and brought his lips back to the shuddering brunet. "Raito, you sure you want to go through with this?" the brunet then nodded, arching upwards hard. The raven then smiled and began to remove his pants…_

~End of Flashback~

"Lawliet, L Lawliet. Well one thing's for sure, he had an interesting name." an eerily familiar voice said behind the brunet. Raito turned around, his red-brown eyes flashing dangerously. There was a man with messy black hair, loose jeans, white cotton shirt, and crimson eyes standing behind him.

"You! How dare you shown up here, wearing that of all things!" Raito screamed his voice raw. Raito was fuming and reminiscing how he met this L look alike.

_When you cried, _

_I'd wipe away all of your tears,  
_

_When you'd scream, _

_I'd fight away all of your fears._

~Flashback~

_"Raito-kun!" an overly excited voice called from across the street. Raito turned around, a look of surprise on his face from hearing the voice. A raven was slouching in front of him in his normal attire._

_"Ryuu, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your job?" he asked nervously. L immediately perked up. _

_"Your right, Raito-kun, come with me." _

_Raito looked at the raven curiously. "Lawliet, you gave me the day off, remember?" _

_The dark eyes glittered in what seemed to be victory. "Ah, yes, must of slipped my mind." Was it him, or did Raito see a barely restrained smirk. L then shuffled off, leaving Raito to finish shopping._

~End of Flashback~

BB smiled darkly, his crimson eyes flashing. "So pretty boy Raito remembers me? Good, I was worried he forgot about me." He pauses, malice evident in his gaze. "Raito-kun suru ni wa, Lawliet ga koishiidesu ka? Anata wa sukoshi shite, Raven kami no koibito o ketsujō ka? (4)" the red-eyed boy sneered, talking in a way similar to his beloved. Damn him.

_And I held your hand through all of these years, _

_But you still have all of me._

~Flashback~

_Raito walked into head quarters and spotted a familiar shape waiting there. A cheerful smile spread across his face and quickened his pace to reach his raven. Suddenly, Raito felt the air rush out of him as a small figure slammed into his chest and wrapped his arms around the brunet. Raito blinked for a moment then realized Ryuzaki was not standing at the door anymore and was now in his arms. Startled by the burst of weakness of his usually composed and dominate raven, he started to stroke the elder's hair._

_Wet obsidian eyes looked up into his concerned brownish ones. "Raito-kun. Oh Raito, Why?"The small man asked. Raito looked down confused, before Ryuzaki gripped his wrist and ran up the staircase towards the room they shared. A few of the task members called out for Lawliet's help, but he just ran past them hurriedly. _

_Upon reaching the room, Ryuzaki slammed the thick door shut and locked it, Raito's hand still in his firm grip. He then turned around, a dark, yet sad, look in his eyes. Very quickly, he slammed Raito down to the bed while getting a pair of small handcuffs at the same time. Before the brunet could figure out what was happening, the raven had already handcuffed him to the bed and was now straddling him, twirling an unopened knife in hand. The brunet looked up at the sight with fearful eyes and an equally sad look._

_"Lawliet, what are you doing. Please let me go! Whatever I did, I am so sorry!" He cried out as L opened the knife up and cut off Raito's shirt._

_"No, you're not sorry. Kira is never sorry." L murmured. Raito's eyes widened in understanding and softened slightly, but stilled eyed the knife cautiously._

_"Ryuu, we already established this when we captured Higuchi, remember? Watashi wa Kira de wa nai(5)." Raito said softly. Ryuzaki's eyes grow harder and he put's pressure down on his right hand that was holding the knife. Raito cried out as the sharp object cut his collarbone. _

_"Stop fucking around with me Kira! If you truly aren't Kira and are just Raito-kun like you say you are, then why did I find this in your shopping bag?" then L grabbed something out of his back pocket and thrust it into Raito's face. _

_L Lawliet,_

_Time of death: 3:45 pm, October 31_

_Cause of death: heart attack._

_Raito read it over again. Then he looked up with wet eyes to see his L crying. "If this wasn't you Raito, then who is it! Who did you possibly meet and tell my name to?" he paused, eyes practically glowing with anger. "Raito, was this all for nothing? Did you only try to become my first and only lover just to obtain my name? Are you working with Kira to find my name?" He asked calmly, although rage seemed to radiate from him. The knife picked up and was placed at a right angle from the first cut, but this second cut was much smaller but just as deep. _

"_Arg! No-__pant__-Lawliet, I am not working with Kira. __Pant__. I have-__pant__- always loved you. __Pant__-okay Ryuu. I promise." Raito paused, thinking very slowly. "Lawliet, what is today's date and time?" A sad look over took Lawliet's expression and leaned down._

"_October 31, 3:10." He whispered gently into the brunet's ear. Raito looked up, panic in his eyes. _

_"Lawliet let me go. Please, let me hold you. Please Lawliet, I want to hold you before your gone." He begged. The raven, despite his own chastising inner voice, let his lover out and allowed him to be held. _

_The raven began to cry and sob just as the brunet was. Then Ryuzaki sat up and gently pushed the brunet._

_"Raito-kun, if nobody but you and Watari know my real name, then how did Kira know." Raito felt his stomach drop._

_"Lawliet, did you go out to the supermarket 3 blocks away on the 21__st__?" _

_He shook his head and Raito felt instant guilt. Then L's eyes went wide and scared. "Did you see someone there who looked like me and was acting odd though?" Raito nodded. "And since you thought it was me you whispered my real name." Another nod, his one heavy with guilt. "I forgive you. He has always tried this with anyone else in a case I have had, but it seems in this case he noticed you are my first lover. Actually, I am glad you said my real name or he might have tortured you like he did with the others hat were somewhat closer to me than any others." He paused, a small smile tugging his face. "That made no sense did it Raito-kun? Gomen'nasai." _

_"Lawliet, what time is it?"_

_He looked up and replied "3:43." Raito began to cry again and held onto his lover. The seconds kept ticking down on Raito's watch, counting down their last moments together. A final click came, and the raven stiffened. Raito looked up, his tears gone but their racks and swollen red eyed remained. With the last of his energy, the raven leaned back, pulling the brunet with him. Then he reached out and stroked an auburn piece of hair away. "I love you Raito-kun." He croaked as his dulling eyes slid close. _

_"No...L...Lawliet. No…nononononono! This isn't real, Lawliet, LAWLIET!" he cried out, burying his face into his dead lover's still warm chest, tears worming down his face._

_"Ryuzaki? Raito-kun, what's going on in there? Open the door. Raito, Ryuzaki!" Matsuda yelled through the door, along with Aizawa and Mogi. After a few minutes, they managed to get the door opened and were shocked at the sight before them. Ryuzaki dead on the bed with a small smile on his face, and Raito with his face buried into the ravens chest sobbing loudly (Raito is still shirtless at this point.). _

_"Raito, what happened?" Mogi asked, regaining his composure._

_"Kira-sob-got L's-Sniffle-real name… and then put it in out room for…for…for us to find it!"He sobbed loudly at the last part. The team shared an uneasy look and turned back to Raito. _

_"Come on Yagami-kun, we must go and tell Interpol." Raito sobbed loudly. _

"_What were you and L specifically?" Raito's father asked. Raito looked up, his beautiful amber eyes now swollen, red, and dull of life._

_"We were…were…lovers." He whispered the last word so quietly that almost nobody could hear him. Everyone had a look of shock on their face except for Raito's father. _

_"Come on Raito." He called. Raito, with one last look at his lover, did get up and leave the room after grabbing a black notebook left on the plain dresser. Raito then ran downstairs to the front room and threw it into a fire. While he watched it burn, he laughed, but salty tears still ran down his cheeks._

~End of Flashback~

"What's your name?" Raito asked, getting out of his kneeling position. The crimson eyed boy grinned widely, exposing white teeth.

"BB, as in Beyond Birthday." He said. _He has a letter name just like Lawliet did…_

"Did you live in the Whammy Orphanage?" Raito asked, now standing up. BB's eyes sparked with amusement and began to reach behind himself.

"How did you know? Oh, was it my name?" He teased. Raito clenched his fists. Then, the amusement in BB left and a bored look replaced it.

Suddenly, he leapt forward and tried to grab Raito. The brunet moved to the side and sent out a fast jab with his fist. It caught the black-haired man in the left cheek and sent him sprawling into a large headstone. Raito leapt up and ran from the other, while the thunder rang out loudly. He then heard the sound of someone running behind him, and catching up. Raito ran even faster, trying to get to the outskirts of the graveyard, as opposed to the middle where the Lawliet had been buried.

A loud shot rang out from behind the brunet and he suddenly felt pain lash through his leg. With a pained yell, he collapsed onto a crumbling headstone. The fast running he heard before slowed to a leisurely walk. Raito turned around, finding a pair of crimson eyes behind him. He franticly tried to crawl away, but each movement brought sharp bursts of pain and more blood fell out of the leg wound. Then the far off pair of crimson eyes were now in front of him as the man crouched.

"Why were you running Raito-kun? Are you not happy to see me?" he asked, mimicking L's voice. Tears of rage sprang to the brunet's eyes.

"You bastard! Why are you doing this?" he screamed in rage. The already present smirk grew wider at that.

"You don't know why? Wonderful! Well, I am doing this for one reason." He paused, grabbing a black notebook from beneath his shirt. In white print, it said _Death Note_.

Auburn eyes widened in shock and surprise. "Watashi wa Kira.(6)" the other said. Raito gave a look of complete hate to the one in front of him.

"You were the one who killed my Lawliet? You…you…you bastard!" he yelled. BB gave him a bored look and grabbed a pen from his jeans. BB opened the notebook and began to write in neat kanji. Raito, struggle as he might, couldn't get any closer to Kira. Then he put down the pen and turned around the notebook. Raito looked at the page in shock but some happiness. There in neatly written kanji, was his name.

Raito Yagami,

Time of death: 3:45, November 5

Cause of death: heart attack.

Tears began to fall from the brunet's face. _Lawliet, I'm coming_. "Kira-san, what time is it?" Raito asked softly, his gaze now fixed on the sky.

"3:40." He replied. Raito released a sigh before a loud scream as BB grabbed a knife and poked it into the wound in his leg. Once it was in there he griped the handle tightly and spun it around. Raito screamed in agony as he felt his bones snap from the amount of pressure being forced onto him. Then the knife left and more blood oozed out. The once blinding pain reduced to a dull ache after a moment. Raito look down to look at Kira and saw him licking blood from the knife. Raito's expression became disgusted. BB then looked at a watch on his hand and grinned.

"3:44." Then a final click emanated from Raito's own watch. A sharp pain exploded in Raito's chest and his eyes widened at the pain. _How did Lawliet talk through this_? "3:45, goodbye Raito Yagami." BB's voice sounded distant to Raito. Raito heard the sound of someone standing up and walking away. Then he saw a hunched form over him. The form had black hair and dark eyes. _Lawliet._ He nodded and extended his thin arm out. Raito reached out to grab the hand and found it to be solid_. Am I dying_? Another nod came from the raven. Raito gave a small sigh and counted down his last few seconds. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1_. Then he felt his heart stop beating.

Lawliet then tugged hard and pulled Raito to his feet. The brunet blinked in surprise and looked down. He saw his own body with blood everywhere and then looked to Ryuzaki. "Raito-kun, how do you feel?" Raito stopped and thought for a moment.

"Fuzzy, numb." He then looked to his dead body. "Although that is good since I died like that."

"That is unusually morbid for you to be counting down your own last moments." Ryuzaki pointed out. Raito just shrugged and gazed into dark eyes. "As for the numbness, I know a solution." He then leaned forward and captured Raito's lips with his own. Raito immediately responded, opening his mouth and letting Ryuzaki in. The raven then pulled away, smiling gently at the brunet.

"Raito-kun, we should go. Come on." The raven said. Raito then happily followed his lover into a bright light that appeared in the clearing.

* * *

**The whole story was 5227 words. Damn am I tired anyway, here are the translations.**

**1: I am not Kira! **

**2: BB, let me go. No...No! **

**3: Wake up Ryuzaki! Please! **

**4: Raito-kun, do you miss Lawliet? Do you miss your little Raven haired lover? **

**5: I am not Kira. **

**6: I am Kira**

**Also, tell me if you think I should make this into a whole story with more detail or just leave it like this. I was thinking about making it into a story and have this be an alternate sort of ending, but I wont write a story if I don't think some people will read it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the one-shot. Sayonara (good-bye)**


End file.
